Wonder(less)
by ForgottenGlimmer3
Summary: August starts six grade with new feelings for Summer but what happens when jack starts falling for her too? will there friendship survive?
1. Chapter 1

Wonder(less)

August POV

It has been a year since I started school at Beecher Prep. It is mid-July now. Via is currently with Justin.

Bleh. I'm waiting for her to come home so we can walk bear. He is currently sitting on my lap wagging his tail.

"Bear fetch" I called as I tossed his favourite red rubber bouncy ball against my bedroom wall. He

immediately raced after it. I giggled at the sight of him. My phone buzzed with Vias ringtone which was a

screeching voice yelling "SISTER ALERT SISTER ALERT RUN!

" Hey sis what up?"

"hey lil bro just wanted to ley you know im almost at home are you ready with bear?"

"no im not do you want me to get him ready?"

"yes please!"

"okay bye"

"bye Auggie see you in a few"

I clicked the red end button and called bear as I practically flew down the hallway. I fastened his purple

To his collar and pulled on my black converse. I silently prayed no new neighbours would see me.

The doorbell rang. I swung it open revealing my sister. Her long black hair only went to her

Shoulder blades now.

"ready to roll"

"lets rock"

We walked outside with bear running ahead of us his black paws pounding against the cement.

"so what did you do at Justin's? A little addition? Multiplication?"

"AUGGIE! That is the worst joke ever and no!"

I grinned.

"oh don't smirk at me I bet tons of girls want to date you!"

" ah yes alien and hot girl get married in 2030"

"really Auggie! Im serious I mean your cute smart and funny! You're the total package!"

"okay besides the smart part you just described how the girls feel about Jack"

"nah uh that's you! Jacks an idiot"

Suddenly I heard footsteps behind us.

"VIA I AM NOT AN IDIOT!" jacks voice calls from behind us.

Via gave a sheepish grin.

"aww did I hurt Jackie poos feelings"

Jack faked a sniffle and pretended to wipe his eyes.

"yes you have completely crushed my dreams of becoming a swimsuit model"

I cant help it I start laughing so hard my chest hurts. Jack! A swimsuit model! Bahahahaha

"why are you laughing august its my dream!" jack wails

I hear faint footsteps behind me and turn around to see a goddess standing in front of me.

Her wild brown curls cascading down her back. Her brown eyes highlighted with the faintest bit of black

Eyeliner and pale pink lips. She wears a purple tank top and a plaid sweater tied around her waist and

pink converse.

"what's this about Jack being a swimsuit model?" she asked breaking me from my daze.

Yes I have a huge crush on summer! She's perfect, kind, caring, funny, intelligent and 5000 other nice

Traits.

"I just crushed his dreams of becoming a hot swimsuit model."

"Summerrrrrr! Via hurt my feelings!" jack wailed. I noticed her cheeks tint a faint pink. Adorable.

"its not like you could ever become one you cant even pose properly" Via said defensively

Jack then made a kissy face and put a hand on his hip.

Summer giggled and pulled out her iPhone taking a picture before Jack could snap out of his pose.

"delete that!" he screeched and basically tackled summer. The two started wrestling over the phone.

Summers cute giggle echoing down the street. Via took out her phone and began filming them.

"Give it!" Jack wailed

"Never model man!"

"Please!"

"No way!"

"Come on!"

"Never ever ever"

"Hey that's a song!" via called causing the two to look straight in to her phone lenses.

'You were filming that" Jack said blushing. He then ran a hand through his blonde locks.

Summer just giggled at the camera. Via grinned at the twos behaviour.

I honestly felt a new feeling erupt in my stomach. I cant explain what it was though….then it

Hit me like a bomb

Jealousy

**Uh ****oh August picture perfect world seem to be turning upside down a little bit. I will probably update tomorrow. Props to Mannat, Julia, Leen Ines, and Talia for helping me come up with ideas. You just didn't know you were helping me at the time. Muahahahahaha. See ya! **


	2. Chapter 2

Wonder(less) 2

**Hello! How are you guys? You had better still be awesome or I will come to your house tonight and…give you a watermelon . Okay please enjoy this chapter.**

**Augusts POV**

**I **climbed out of my mother's car and looked** at** building towering above me.

In faint white letters the words Beecher Prep were written on the side. I grinned. The summer

Seemed to have flown by this year. Except I don't think I can forget about that day in July

I have never really felt jealousy before…unless I was thinking about someone with a normal

Face. But this was crazy. How could I be feeling jealousy towards Jack! My best friend!

I don't know what I'm going to do. Maybe I will just see what happens today…

I walked inside to see Summer and two girls I have never seen or talked to before with her. One

Was a platinum blonde whose hair was braided down her left shoulder. The other was reddish

Brown mix and had her curls tumbling down her back. These girls did not faze me though

Because Summer was much prettier then both of them. Her brown curls had been straightened.

She wore a pink beanie and a black sweatshirt. Her denim shorts were frayed and ripped.

She was also wearing her pink converse with one shoe unlaced.

I then realized that those two girls were about to run away screaming once they saw me.

Poor Summer. I was still deciding if I was going to talk to them or if I was going to walk away

When the blonde noticed me.

"Hey August!" she said waving. What?

"oh um HI" I replied. The brunette turned around too. A moment of terror flashed through

Her green eyes but she blinked it away and smiled.

"hello! I'm Autumn and this is Nicole" Summer was grinning when suddenly her gaze fell

beyond me and her grin faltered. She looked away. Then looked at me again.

"How was your summer August?" she asked me.

"good how was your summer Summer?"

The three girls giggled at my joke.

"pretty cool…" Summer bit her lip.

" it was not pretty cool don't lie Summer!" Nicole shrieked

"yea! August her mom made her go to this camp where all they do is

Sing songs and make friendship bracelets. There was a swimming pool and

A cliff to jump off of but because the other campers didn't want to do that Summer couldn't!"

Autumn said giggling as Summer kicked her shin.

"that's true…" she said. Why was she being so awkward? It was cute on her but weird.

"HELLO BEECHER PREP!" a voice yelled from the hallway.

The three girls giggled and I turned around to see Jack approaching.

"you idiot! Do you know how much trouble you could get into!" I scolded as he grinned

He shrugged.

"anything for the ladies." He replied and winked at the three girls.

I rolled my eyes. Suddenly my chest hurt and I was having trouble thinking straight.

Nicole looked like she wanted to say something but Autumn and Summer were glaring

Daggers at her. What on earth is going on?

"so this is Jack?" Autumn said breaking the awkward silence. **(hey did you know **

**Every moment of awkward silence a gay baby is born? HEHEHEHE sorry if I offended you guys)**

"Yes I am the famous super model Jack Will. Im sure you guys have heard of me."

Summer smirked and pulled out her phone.

"super model huh?" she asked cocking up one of her brown eyebrows.

"Summer what are you doing?" He asked.

She held up her phone to the two girls who giggled like maniacs.

"supermodel all right" Nicole said.

"SUMMER! Did you show them the picture?" Jack yelled.

"well…I would be lying if I said no…" Summer said smirking. She's so hot

When she smirks.

"Summer! Why would you show that to two girls I don't even know!"

"oh!" summer exclaimed.

"hey I'm Nicole and this is Autumn sorry for not introducing ourselves earlier!" Nicole's blue

eyes twinkled.

I'm going to go find my locker" Summer said. She turned on her heel and headed towards the

Lockers Nicole and Autumn followed. Jack slapped me on the back

"lets go find ours!"

We walked off together.

**Thanks for reading you awesome people! Aish thank you for the idea of bringing in that character that summer saw at the beginning. If you think you know who it is let me know! Byebyezz**


	3. Chapter 3

…

**Omg writing this chapter was so much fun because its in summers pov! You have no idea… please enjoy my awesome readers! I give you summmerrrrrrrr!**

SUMMERS POV

I was walking with Nicole and Autumn towards my locker when Nicole turned to me.

" Summer your locker was the other way why are you walking this way you already know where your locker is!"

I sighed I really didn't want to explain to her why I didn't want to go to my locker.

Autumn gasped.

"it has to do with Jack doesn't it! I saw the way you looked at him! '

I blushed. Maybe I kind of sort of liked Jack. But we would never work. It would just wreck our

Friendship. I mean I would still have Nicole and Autumn. I met Autumn this summer at a family party

and we bonded instantly. Then I went over to her house for a sleepover and Nicole was there.

Boom instantly we all became really close. I know Autumn doesn't usually like speaking in

Front of the public. Nicole bites her nails when's she nervous. And now they were all

About to find out about my crush on Jack.

"Okay yes it has to do with Jack…but also I thought I saw a kid I knew a really long time ago but it

couldn't have been him…"

Niccole squealed. She has always been Cupid.

" you guys would be so cute together I already have a name for you guys! SACK! Or maybe

JUMMER!"

Autumn giggled and I just rolled my eyes.

"look is going to go to my locker now since homeroom starts in 20 see you guys in math"

"bye Jummer!" Autumn called

"later Sack!" Nicole squealed and the two scurried down the hallway. I tried to hide my grin.

I speed walked to my locker and spun the lock barley acknowledging my locker neighbour. I pulled out

my messenger bag which I had already backed with my homework folder, notebook, pencil case and

some breathe mints just in case…

"what your just going to ignore your locker neighbour?" a voice asked.

I turned to look at my right neighbour and met Jacks blue eyes.

"what?" I said

"I'm your locker neighbour and your ignoring me!" he responded sticking out his lower lip in a pout.

OMG HES MY LOCKER NEIGHBOUR! A voice in my head squealed

" well sorry Mr. Will I didn't even realize."

Jack smirked and held out his hand

"hello! I'm Jack Will your locker neighbour and you are?"

I giggled at his behaviour and shook his hand.

"Summer Dawson. A pleasure to meet you Jack Will."

"might I ask who's your homeroom teacher?"

"Mr. McDonald why?"

"because now I have the pleasure of walking you to homeroom because we are in the

Same class."

SCORE! BEST DAY EVER! That's when I realized we were still holding hands I quickly retrained my grasp .

"that's cool! Is August with us?" I asked

"nope he got Mrs. Albert"

"too bad lets go then!"

We walked through the hall weaving through 8th and 7th graders as we headed towards

Room 6B. All the 5th graders look terrorized then I realized they had just seen august for the first time!

I felt so bad for him!

"poor august" I muttered

Jack shot me a right side glance

" I feel the same way its going to be a rough couple of weeks."

We reached our room just as the first bell rang. We were the first two in class so I snagged

A seat in the front. Hahahha in your face Charlotte!

Jack sat beside me and said.

"hey you see the McDonalds happy meal on Mr. McDonalds desk"

I looked to where he was looking and saw it. I couldn't help but laugh.

"now that's awkward" Jack said as students began filing in.

Charlotte had to sit behind me since there were only four seats in the front and miles

And Henry stole them. Honestly I do like Charlotte but she's such a goody two shoes I have

Problems coping with her sometimes. I wondered how Augusts Homeroom was going. Then I looked

Towards the door. Bad mistake I let out a small shriek. Jack turned his head to see where I was staring

and gasped.

Even with a new haircut and clothes I knew who he was right away. He had an evil sneer plastered on his

Tan face.

Julian was back.

And he looked ready to attack.

**You guys hate me? come on her had to be brought back. I have BIG plans with **

**him! Thanks for reading I probably wont update anymore today because im **

**really stressed about this science sheet I forgot to finish! but I will smile**

**for you my awesome readers! peace on the streets SANNNN!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Everybudah! Yes I know I completely spelt that wrong but do you think I **

**care? Do you guys hate me yet? I know a couple of you do ;). Julian is back! **

**This is going to be an awesome chapter! Enjoy my readers BTW the song **

**summer has stuck in her head is Shut Up by Simple Plan.**

Summers POV

What on earth was he doing here! I thought I saw him in the hallway but still! He wasn't

supposed to come back! OMG I'm going to hyperventilate. I look away from his evil sneer. Jack

nudges me but I pretend I don't notice. He nudges me again. OMG WHAT DO YOU WANT! I

want to scream but I wont. I look over at him. His blue eyes are so wide I think that they

might pop out of his head.

"was that?" he whispers. He might not finish his sentence but I know what he's thinking.

I nod and turn my attention to the board when I hear Julian whisper my name. I scan the room

and see he is sitting beside Charlotte. He gives me and awkward wave and smirks. I raise an

eyebrow and go back to staring at the whiteboard. Where is Mr. MacDonald!

"psst Summer!" Julian says. I want to slap him so hard right now!

After a minute of him doing that I spin around and glare.

"what" I hiss.

"Want to go out."

"let me think about that NO!" I spin around. My heart is pounding in my chest.

"Summer!" Julian hisses again. The words _shut up shut up don't wanna hear it! Get out_

_Get out get out gte out of my way! _Runs through my head but I don't know

Where its from. I release a sigh of relief when Mr. McDonald appears in the doorway.

He has a bushy mustache and square rimmed classes.

"sorry I'm late good thing the late bell hasn't rang yet because I can see a

Few of you are missing." Jack still looks mortified but I can see relief flashing through his blue

Eyes. Why is he relived? Julian wasn't bugging him…

"Now before the late bell rings I would like some of you to identify the first

Letter of your name and I will guess what your name is.

you can also give me a clue"

Everyone in the room nods.

"Okay you in the beanie your first" Yay I'm first! Sweet this is going to be hard.

"My name starts with an S and my name is very warm"

Everyone who knows my name except Julian laughs.

"Very warm huh? I'm going to guess Spring?"

I laugh what kind of a name is spring! It sounds like you bounce a lot.

" no sorry Mr. McDonald"

"how about Summer?" he asks tapping his chin I nod and Mr McDonald throws his hands

Up in the air.

"Yay okay Next!"

"my name starts with a J and I like to jump" jack says

"hmmmm Well if you like shall I assume your name is Jack. Jumpin Jack?"

I giggle.

"yes that is my name. without the Jumping though'

Mr. McDonald laughs and continues with everyone else in the class until the late bell rings.

"well it looks like you all have Math next so head on your way!" Mr McDonald says.

I stand up and gather my messenger bag.

I'm about to walk away when a hand grabs my wrist. I shriek a little.

I then whirl around to face who I assume is Julian. And im right.

" what do you want" I ask

"I want to let you know you made the wrong choice by saying no

Trust me your school year is going to be terrible for you but more for August and

Jack."

I scowl at him

"Leave me and my friends alone Julian. Because I recall you don't have any

Friends anymore"

I then turned on my heel and stomped out of the classroom.

**What on earth is going on here! Julian is sooooooooooo evil! Hahahahhaah but Summer totally won that battle. Too bad I'm done writing in her POV for a while its time to back to August to find out how his homeroom went. PEACE OUT! AND SEE YALL TOMMOROW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybudahhhhhh! –I may or may not be high on sugar right **

**now- -.- sorry you have to hear me like this. –starts talking like some **

**old story teller- ah where was I –cough- ah yes august was just **

**arriving at his locker…**

jacks locker ended up being on the second floor and mine was on the second so we got separated.

Summer looked like her locker was by the gym. I found my locker and spun the lock.

I placed my backpack inside and took out my book bag. Yes I know I have two bags.

But it dosnt matter because my backpacks for everything my book bag is for in between classes.

I tossed my math and English book inside the back along with some pencils a notebook and eraser.

I would just come back in between third period and lunch to get everything else.

A few fifth graders had passed me earlier and screamed. Jack had scowled at them all

But even he couldn't change the looks on their faces. Sudddenly a large slam from

Nearby made me jump. From behind he looked like a different person. Shorter hair

New clothes. He was also a lot taller. But once he turned around my heart stopped.

Jullian was back and his locker just happened to be across from mine,

_What was he doing here! He wasn't coming back next year!_

I wondered if Jack and Summer knew he was here. Oh lord why was he here.

Julian noticed me staring at him and he glared at me. It almost looked like he was trying

To blast me with lazers coming out of his eyeballs. I really need to lay off the comics.

(**just like I should lay of chocolate…sorry for interrupting!)**

Julian strode away towards his homeroom. He was going in the opposite direction as

My homeroom. Thank goodness.

Homeroom was a blur for me because I was lost in my thoughts. Mostly about Summer.

When the bell rang signaling next period I practically ran to math class. Summer and Jack were already

sitting in the middle row with Summer and Nicole. Thankfully there was a space between Summer

and Nicole for me to sit. I sat down and immediately summer started questioning me.

"did you know Julians back?"

I sighed.

"yes his locker is across from mine"

Summer gasped and Jack gave a look of concern

"you should ask to give you a new locker." He said

"Nah ill live how bad can it be its not like he has any friends."

Summer kept on staring at me with a look of sadness. She also seemed

Distracted. What had happened?

Maybe I will never know or maybe its nothing. Summer snapped her attention to the door as Julian

He sat behind her. Jack looked mortified. This was going to be a long day.

**I am tempted to end this chapter here but because im so high on **

**sugar I think that an extra long chapter is needed so I give you **

**Summer POV and Jacks aswell! SQUEEEEEEEE!**

Summers POV

Julian sat behind me. Better me then Auggie though. But I was going to have to listen to him tell

Me how badly he was going to get back at me for not going out with me. Surprisingly he said nothing.

My heart slowed down when I realized he wasn't going to talk to me. Nicole and August were talking

About something and August was blushing. Wonder what there talking about?

Maybe he likes Nicole. Aw that would be so cute. Suddenly a large kick behind my knee jolted me

upright. I felt tears well up in my eyes from he pain but I ignored it. Julisn was just being

a butt…**(gotta keep this PG) **

Jack poked me and I turned to face him. You okay? He mouthed. I shook my head.

A harder kick hit my shin and I squeaked a little.

Jack turned and scowled at Julian.

"Quit kicking her or I swear to god I will punch you again."

Julian looked shocked and he slowly sunk down in his chair glaring at Jack.

"whatever you say Lover boy"

_Loverboy? What the heck that's from the hunger games…_

August caught what was going on and asked me if I was alright. I nodded of course

Julian wasn't kicking that hard but hard enough I might get a slight bruise.

_Loverboy _a voice in my head sand. I slowly began piecing together the information and couldn't

Stop a small grin from foming on my face.

Jacks POV

(**for those of you who know me in reality this chapter part was REALLY hard to write because im **

**basically pretending im in J lo's brain. Not J Lo J Lo but someone else…)**

Summer was grinning about something. Girls they smile and laugh at everything!

Im serious anytime I talk to her. Her and her friends start laughing there heads off!

Someone KiII me. Well I was waiting for our Math teacher to show I thought about

Grad. I couldn't help but smirk at the memories. Then for some reason the hunger games

Was flashing through my mind. Summer and Auust had begged me to go with them to see it when it

came out.

I said yes and actually really enjoyed it.

_Loverboy _flashed through my head. Oh god Julian thinks…Scratch that KNOWS I have a crush on

Summer. I have to stop thinking about her. Um killer monkeys. Yes killer monkeys from

Ctaching fire. Tick tock tick tock. Killer Monkeys. The killer monkeys are so awesome!

Our math teacher came in and started talking about how this class was more then math

It was also problem solving. Which would help us on later in life and blah blah blah. MY mind wandered

back to killer monkeys. Either I was day dreaming or I had fallen asleep because I no longer saw

and the classroom. I saw the cornucopia. Da hail! I was standing in one of those wet suits.

Oh okay I was just imagining catching fire no big deal. Then I realized the tributes were my class mates

Again must I ask da hail. The gong sounded and the tributes jumped into the water. I looked beside

Me and saw blood where a tribute must have jumped in. Then her head appeared and I chocked.

Summer was bleeding to death and screaming my name. then she disappeared between the waves.

"JACK WILL!" Mr. Morrison yelled.

"Wait what?" I said.

"Clearly you wernt paying attention so why don't you tell me what is 45 divided by 9?"

I really wanted to laugh. I mean seriously he though I wasn't paying attention and he just

Gave me the easiest question in the world.

"5" I answered.

Mr Morrison scowled.

"pay attention Jack Will" he then continued teaching whatever he was teaching and the bell sounded.

FREEDOM!

_**Um hey guys! –awkward wave- what has it been four months? Im really sorry so I made this a little (I said a little) longer then the others with more POV's I wont update quite as often because im a busy person! ;) okay im going to quick leave you guys with a list of songs you should totally listen to**_

Super Pyscho Love – Simon Curtis

Move Like a Soldier – Kristina Maria

Breakeven – The script

Cant Blame a Girl For Trying – Sabrina Carpenter


End file.
